powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zetax (DUS)
Zetax is the most precious general and the second in command of Rita Repulsa, he also was part of the Eltar's Defenders, but his real loyalty was with Rita, cause he was an spy of the Rita's Army, along with his sister, Gardiava. The sibling's main work was destroying the forces of good from the inside, but unexpected for him, Gardiava fell in love with Zordon, the leader of the good side, and decided to quit the evil side and betrayed Rita's Army. Ultimately this choice, led Zetax to be obligated to pick between her and Rita, finally chosing the later, and killing his sister, in front of Zordon's eyes, ending with his facade as a part of the side of good. He is a character on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Zetax is one of the new characters made for the Deluxe Version of the series. He was voiced by the actor T.J, Roberts. Biography Life prior War Involvement Zetax was born on one of the most poor and inestable world of the Vica Galaxy, the planet Venexa, he lived there with his sister Gardiava. When they were 5 years old, their parents died, so the siblings were sent to an orphanage, where they were raised and lived for the most part of their life and after turning 20, both left the place. During this time the nation of Venexa started to fall into a economic crisis, which caused them to search works to be able to live, and after none of them found a decent work, they were obligated to ask for one in the most dangerous part of the planet, the Gammax town. A zone which was governed by the crime and the sins, here their main work was assasinate important persons, whom were against the Zians Mafia, their chiefs and employers, it was during this work and period of time, where they met Rita. During a mission of killing an important activist, who was planning to organize a big attack to the Gammax Town and the Zians Mafia, Rita saw them assasinating him, so she decided that they were the perfect murderers for her army. She made them the offer of a great live, and after the siblings negated it, she blackmailed them with revealing to the autorities of their works, without any other options, they accepted to join her, although at the beggining both weren't happy being in her army, little by little, they started to enjoy their new work till the point they were volunteer in the army, even when their family and the habitants of the planet became their slaves. Since Rita saw the potential of Venexa for the incoming war, she tabled for the elections of the planet and won, ultimately after she put the planet in a dictation, and the brothers accept it. After months as part of the Army, Zetax ended up accepting grateful his new work, and step by step he became the second in command of Rita, and the member that she trusted the most, so when she decided to implement the Eltar mission, he was the obvious choice for her, but she knew that the mission was too much for only one member, and decided to put a partner with him, but she couldn't pick one, so Zetax offered his sister Gardiava, and although Rita was a little hesitant, she accepted, didn't she knew is that, the choice of Gardiava for the mission was going to change the destiny of millions. While Zetax did it prefectly for the most of the time, Gardiava did it so great that she fell in love for real and became the fiancéé of Zordon, putting Zetax and the rest of the army in danger of being discovered, this made Zetax to start organize his priorities, and finally concluding that he must kill his sister in order to save the mission, but when Rita was informed of the situation she wasn't able to control herself and ended up kidnaping the socerer of the Nueva Luna Temple. Eltar's Last Day and Being Trapped Soon Personality At the beggining of his time in the orphanage, he was very closed with others children and never talks to anyone, but after some time, eventually he started to open with other venexan kids and have some friends, he was very open and popular among the children, and when he was older, he became friends with a member of the Zians mafia, who always was telling him to join, but for Gardiava, he never join, until he decided to left the orphanage. Both siblings decided to left during a time of crisis, so they were financially dead, until Zetax accepted the offer of his friend because it was their last chance, so they ended up working for the Mafia, whom hired them to be killers. At first, he took it a little bad, because he didn't want to be a murderer, but after some time he started to enjoin it, the feeling of power that killing people bring to him, was real great, so he became the best killer of the mafia, and Rita could smell it. She met them after, witnnesing one of their killings, decided to have that kind of mercenaries, she offered them to join, but after Zetax denied it, she blackmailed them. After he join the Army, he became that little boy who didn't talk again, but like that little boy, he opened with the other generals, and became the favourite of Rita, despite his constants bad treats towards her, and also he became pure evil after some of the works that Rita made him do. He even became heartless enough, to want to kill Gardiava, after her change of sides, and he did kill her, looking her to the eyes, the same eyes that he saw when his mother died. Trivia * He fully became part of the evil side side, after he joined the Rita's Army. * Zetax is a Venexan, since he was born in Venexa. * He met her mother, but his sister Gardiava, didn't it despite being twins. This is probably because Zetax, had the chance to see his mom during the birth of Gardiava, after himself was born, also seeing her death. * Zetax was hired as part of the Eltar Defenders Technology's department, after the fake-liberation of Venexa and he was promoted enough to make it to the second in command of the Defenders. * Although Zetax was revealed to be part of Rita's Army, Zordon never knew that Gardiava was part of it, until he got to the earth.